


you don't need to explain why

by aethersamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo
Summary: momo could answer almost every question thrown at her, but she couldn't explain why sana's smile brings her to overdrive.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	you don't need to explain why

hirai momo thinks that being a genius is a curse. growing up from a family whose foundations laid in the language of calculus, mathematics, and sciences. momo didn't exactly knew what the parameters of love is, or if there's any. maybe love was in the form of claps whenever she got a question right (in retrospect though, she got a lot of things right, but the claps were a rarity), or the rigorous mental training she's subjected to everyday to ensure that her brain's functioning in superhuman speeds. something that she's born into.

hirai momo's enigma doesn't start with the name of navier-stokes existence and smoothness though, or fermat's last theorem. what brings momo to a mathematical and scientific impasse is the equation that minatozaki sana is. they say that whatever emotion you're feeling right now, or whatever action you take, it is the result of inhibition and excitation of the firing of neurons. and while that remains true, momo couldn't think of a proper explanation on why a single human can send your brain to send millions of electrical signals to your adrenal glands, injecting concentrations of epinephrine to your bloodstream, thus making heart to beat faster as if you're subjected to a person who poses threat in your life. that's not even mentioning the excretion of dopamine and endorphins in your brain that totally cuts the chase and brings you to cloud nine.

but sana isn't a danger, she's far from it.

but momo thinks her body interprets her as dangerous with her disarming smile, and tantalizing eyes. whose curve lies beyond the plotted points in the cartesian plane, or whose slope and equation momo couldn't determine because her mind automatically reverts to shambles all because minatozaki sana smelled like her favorite home. 

"i think, there should be a scientific study on how the specific curve, or alteration in the facial structure due to zygomaticus muscles' movement, could influence the adrenaline concentration of another person's physique. also, studying the exact equation of the curve to bring out the maximum concentration." momo mused as jeongyeon simply listened to her. too ingrained with her console to even bother. "i'm not a genius, but i think, you're pertaining to a smile?" "yeah, it's a smile. but you see, it's interesting---" jeongyeon wrapped her arm around momo. momo slightly winced with the gesture, she isn't someone who's exactly used to physical touch. "my iq might not be 180, but listen— i'm a human major. in that aspect i could very much beat you." jeongyeon cleared her throat and clasped her hands. "that... my friend is infatuation. and no amount of equation, or whatever scientific explanation, could justify that research study of yours. you'd have a varying answer for every variable." but momo was thinking, aren't they the same organisms with the same physiological functions? 

"it's like... you like jokbal, but i don't. jokbal won't bring me joy as much as it does to you." "but it would sate your hunger if consumed." jeongyeon scratched her head. "no, that's not the point. it is not fulfilling your physiological needs. that's more of psychological, emotional— you know the thing that makes you more human." subjectivity isn't momo's strongest point. that's why when jeongyeon threw the words joy and emotional, momo's brain went to a short overdrive. "is this perhaps my body's way of telling me that i should fulfill my physiological need for sex? i mean in maslow's hierarchy of needs sex lies as a physiological need, and i find sana desirable?" jeongyeon's mouth hung open. "you what?!" "but i'm not sure. if anything, my thoughts for sana are far from libidous, she's not a tool to fulfill any of my fantasies. well, nobody is. i'm not thinking of her in that way. my thoughts are intimate... like i want to hug her after a long day." momo scratched her head. momo thinks that everything related to sana is finding the derivative of e raised to x. the answer is the same, but at the same time it's baffling to think on how you arrived on that answer. the answer is there, but why is that the answer? "you're taking your doctoral that's why in you're back in this university. you're great at discovering information, i'll let you search for this one." 

momo stopped clamoring for answers when sana's disarming smile once again tainted her view. but this time, her vanilla scent finds its way to ingrain itself on momo's memory. it isn't wholly perfect, but it juxtaposed everything, sana is a text written on a board with the whitest chalk. like how momo forgot for a minute that 1 + 1 would result to 2, or how much of your sense of taste is actually contributed by your sense of smell. she could feel the melting vanilla on the tip of her tongue. "hi, momo." and there goes sana's sweet voice, resounding in her ears. momo couldn't come up with a proper response, nothing more that her blood rushing to her cheeks, forming a pinkish shade that is interpreted as embarrassment. but sana found it endearing. sure it isn't completely new to find someone fawning over her, but in hirai momo's eyes, no malicious intent was ever written. she was at awe with whatever sana is. sana felt her heart skipping a beat. momo's heart raced as if there's no tomorrow. 

their heart's reaching the same destination though.

"so what's your zodiac sign?" momo find the question a little bit odd. sure, she knew the topic. but that thing is as trivial as it is— stars and their alignment has no apparent effect on your personality, as momo have thought. "huh?" sana's mouth formed an ellipse, whose function and equation something that momo couldn't formulate either, involving the mentalis muscle. momo's starting to think that whatever shape that involves sana's facial structures causes significant alterations in her metabolism. "you know... the zodiac signs. i am a capricorn." "like derived from capricornus? the constellation?" sana looked at momo totally confused. but their professor suddenly came in. momo didn't have to take this course, but sana was here. even if human psychology befuddles her.

that night, momo didn't sleep learning about zodiac signs.

sana wanted to talk about this thing, this is trivial or something she didn't totally believe in. but what else could momo offer? how riemann's hypothesis has been solved? or the significance of corpus callosum in human behavior and cognition?

"i'm a scorpio sun, libra moon, scorpio mercury, libra venus, virgo mars." momo tolf sana when she saw her. sana was taken aback. "what?" "i'm a scorpio---" "no, i'm not asking you to repeat it." momo just kept quiet. thinking about all the possibilities that she possibly made a blunder move in this conversation chess. "did i do it wrong?" momo's voice was full of concern. she couldn't risk messing this up. this is her chance to strike a decent conversation. "what? no!" sana furiously waved her hand to assure momo that everything has been alright. well, more than alright, because momo definitely didn't know how fast sana's heart has been racing on her chest. or how the butterflies were welling up to her stomach with the mere thought that hirai momo, the school's prized genius, who doesn't spend her idle time searching up something as mythical as this— actually took an effort to study whatever interests sana. even if her interests lies on discovering the lost number of a certain equation, or determining whatever particle constitutes the universe.

sana feels like she could kiss momo. but she didn't want to startle this girl whose eyes held nothing but the purest intentions for her. "what's your favorite number?" and momo started talking about 1. it's basic, but it is fundamental. telling sana that complicated equations, endless strings of numbers could exist in the middle of 0 and 1. there was infinity in between of finiteness. momo saw sana's eyes drooping lightly, but the moment momo stopped talking, sana's eyes shot open. "i'm listening. please continue." "really? you don't find it boring?" "yeah. you like it, why would it be?" momo starts to think that her favorite number is changing to 29. with no apparent mathematical explanation on why, or how. sana was born on the 29th of december, that alone is a reason.

"i think i'm starting to like 29 more now, though." momo couldn't miss the small smile that formed in sana's lips. "i like 9 too." momo never knew four words could throw every information she ever garnered in her years of existence, only to be replaced with a question. "was that a confession?" momo didn't realize how loud she muttered those words until everyone in the room looked at them, and sana's lopsided smile graced her view. "yeah." and momo felt her brain freezing. for years, she knew exactly what to do— this is how it feels to feel so much. sana finished it with a short peck on her lips. 

life has never been the same for momo since then.

im nayeon found it surprising that her best friend, minatozaki sana, is dating the resident nerd, who is hanging around with her favorite nerd. "so you're dating the genius nerd." sana threw nayeon a pointed look as momo was just sitting next to her, playing her hands. "do you like being called a nerd?" sana asked momo. the latter shrugged. "i don't but i don't mind." "so you don't." momo sighed and nodded. "don't call her a nerd." sana told nayeon. "look, it's okay." "it isn't. if you're not comfortable, i'm not allowing anyone do anything to you." momo felt like she hit the jackpot, but sana felt luckier. 

sana could go on about the things she loves about momo. the list is neverending, it was in momo's unabashed honesty, in her curiosity, or how momo takes every little note about her and remembers it. momo's sensitivity was aligned to sana's, and everyday, sana still finds something about momo that leads her to love her more— that includes momo's blatant messiness. it's like the infinity that exists between numbers, or even the number's infinity itself (momo imparted her love for numbers and science with sana).

momo feels like sana's sending her to a place where her brain couldn't exactly function— a place where x and y values remain unknown because a constant value you couldn't exactly compute will always meddle with the equation. and that is exactly when and how momo knew her heart resides wherever sana is. her trust that sana will lead her to their best interest supercedes anything. sana consults her on everything though. and even if sana's interest deviates so much from hers— momo is struck in awe with whatever sana is, that includes her flaws.

one night, sana finds it surprising that momo was sitting outside her door. staring emptily to the vast expanse that the sky is. this wasn't like any other day. she knew momo isn't well, and that made her worry for her. momo isn't really the best when it comes to expressing her emotions. "do you know that every particle you know right now, that we are right now, are just specific vibrations?" momo mused. sana engulfed momo in her arms, she felt the latter melting in her embrace. no sobs were heard, but momo sighed. "i... i told them about us. they weren't pleased. pretty sure i'm kicked out." momo explained. sana cupped momo's face, her eyes glossy and brimming with tears. sana placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and sana felt momo on her neck. "don't leave me." sana just hugged momo tighter. "i won't." momo once told her that everything ever present in this universe, came from a singularity that exploded 13 billion years ago. sana feels as if in that moment, ever since, their strings has always been together. that in this universe, their particles were always made to be bound together. no amount of force could ever take it away.

"i wouldn't. i couldn't." momo took sana's hand and led them to sana's bathroom. she opened the shower and let the water soak her clothes. "i want to think while i'm in the water. water doesn't make me feel alone." momo mused. sana just listened to her. waiting for momo to finally open her eyes. "my parents, they never exactly taught me love. every other thing, but never affection. but for some silly reason, there's still a pang of pain thinking they kicked me out for the reason that i love you." there was a small smile that plastered on momo's face now. "you who taught me about everything that they didn't, you who taught me how to live not simply exist, you whom i love. i used to think that the reason why i love you is because you make these neurotransmitters work in my brain, but no, i love you that's why these neurotransmitters work. loving you is the cause, not the result." sana's tears were now flowing freely. 

sana joined momo in the shower. "let me take care of you." sana whispered. sana's clothing and hair, now drenched in water, hugged every crevice of her face and body perfectly, and momo stared in awe. this woman capsuled in perfection of layers of flesh and bones, contains the soul who loves her, has the hands that takes the gentlest care of her. 

sana squeezed shampoo onto her palm, rubbing it across momo's hair. momo felt as if she's slowly embedding sana onto her through this scent. she felt as if every crook and cranny has been marked as sana's, every glide of her lathered hand onto momo's scalp feels as if another territory has been marked. completely owned, with no apparent inch of revolt. soon, it wasn't sana's hands that has been running across hers. sana's hands slowly moved to momo's scalp once again and her lithe fingers massaged momo's head. every movement that sana's pressed body makes, forms a thicker sheen of foam that reduces the friction against their wet clothing. momo felt awestruck with sana's every movement, and it was calming her in every way.

it was every inch of love manifested in action. and momo couldn't help but cry as sana hugged her even tighter. 

momo didn't return the gesture, the least she could offer was originality to sana. as soon as the soap was rinsed off their bodies, momo took a towel and patted sana's hair dry, leaving a trail of kisses on her hair to her forehead. this is how she worships the woman who shows her what is love— this is what momo's been missing for years.

she doesn't need to learn what the hell that curve means, or why the hell does her body react this way, or what series of excitation and inhibition her body goes through with the mere sight of her— all she needed to know was sana's name, and every question has been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAMO MONTH! First AO3 Fic written for samo, i hope you'll enjoy it. this won't be the last.
> 
> remember, samo soulmates! you can follow me in @hizakiss!


End file.
